


Lines

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker the twinkiest twink to ever twink, Anakin is a mouthy shit, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Obi-wan Kenobi, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette, bottom!Anakin skywalker, brevity is the soul of wit, i tell myself to feel better, if you're looking for a complex piece then this is not it, non explicit sexual content, sub!Anakin skywalker, the world needs more Dom!Obi-wan goddamn it, top!obi-wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: Their relationship is done up in lines.





	Lines

Their relationship is done up in lines.

Crisp folds of the bedsheets, a ritual.

The puppeteer's strings that move Anakin's limbs, patient enough for this.

The trails Obi-Wan leaves down his back with fingernails, nearly clinical in their method.

The silk that binds Anakin's wrists and ankles and covers his eyes, but leaves his mouth free to cry and smirk and moan.

The precipice of Obi-Wan's patience, breaking point stark in how his controlled touches turn to violent fucking at Anakin's taunts.


End file.
